<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the drama of it all by mixtapestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822869">for the drama of it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar'>mixtapestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 04, Quentin Coldwater Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot feels sorry for himself. Margo helps snap him out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margo Hanson &amp; Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for the drama of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Comfortween Day 4: Lovesick (forgetting to come in out of the rain).</p><p>Thanks as always to Hoko, Rubi, and Peaches &amp; Plums! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eliot, for the love of god," Margo says, coming up to him with a magical umbrella that she extends when she reaches him. It feels weird, the sudden lack of raindrops pinging against his skin. With the protection overhead, he notices a new kind of discomfort, discovering just how awful Fillorian clothes feel when they're soaked through.</p><p>"Bambi, how nice of you to visit," Eliot says, not looking at her.</p><p>"We get it. You're a walking cliche. Now can you come inside? This is getting ridiculous."</p><p>"I'd rather be out here."</p><p>After a moment, she sighs and plops down next to him. "Give me the bottle."</p><p>Eliot thinks she's going to confiscate the bottle of merlot he brought over from home, but instead she takes a large swig and hands it back.</p><p>"Okay, we're drinking together. Time to vomit your feelings out."</p><p>"A seasoned drinker knows how to avoid unfortunate things like vomit," Eliot quips, staring at the bottle. "And feelings."</p><p>"Hey, c'mon," she says, bumping her shoulder into Eliot's. "It's me."</p><p>She's right. He's out here, ruining his Fillorian finery, and for what? The drama of it all? He takes a deep breath and lets the words fall from his mouth. "I don't fit anywhere. There's nothing for me to do here, Q doesn't want me back on Earth—"</p><p>"Hang on. What? Since when?" And something about the look on her face that says she's ready to throw down makes something in his chest finally give, opening the floodgates for the tears he's been holding back all week.</p><p>He wouldn't blame Margo if she were to roll her eyes and head back inside, but she doesn't. She pulls him into a hug and lets him sob quietly into her shoulder, murmuring sweet nothings like he's done for her so many times.</p><p>"So this is about Quentin," she says, when he's finally past the uncontrollable sobbing stage of his crisis.</p><p>"God, I'm an even worse cliche than I thought. Crying over a boy in the rain."</p><p>"You wanna tell me what happened?"</p><p>Eliot laughs ruefully. "I tried telling him that I loved him, but he stopped me halfway through and told me he needed some space."</p><p>"Oh, El," she says, brushing a wet curl out of his face. Her expression is full of understanding. "You don't know what it was like, seeing that <em>thing</em> in your body. Quentin got the worst of it; he was the Monster's favorite." Eliot feels a twist of guilt, wondering if it was his own bias that left Quentin to be the primary victim. "Seeing you is tough sometimes, even for me, but it doesn't take much for me to see it's really you in there. So when he says he needs space, he probably only means it literally. Physically."</p><p>Eliot nods. What she's saying makes sense. But he still feels the sting of rejection, even though he never quite got to the 'love' part of his confession. He's not even sure Quentin heard the half of what he did say.</p><p>"What I'm saying is, you don't have to cut yourself off entirely. Write to him. Embrace your inner romantic. Remind him who's really in there."</p><p>Letters. He could do letters. Quentin would probably be into that. It feels like a ray of hope breaking through the clouds. God, he's gotta stop drinking on an empty stomach. It makes him so maudlin. "You're a genius, Bambi," he says softly, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Bitch, I know," she says, and Eliot can hear her smirk. "He loves you too, y'know. Don't ask me how I know, I'm not allowed to say. Just trust me."</p><p>Eliot feels his breath catch. He does trust her. And if she's right… well. He's just gonna have to brush up on his calligraphy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>